Tomorrow
by Sweet Bassist
Summary: Continued songfic. KagomexKouga; Kouga strays far north with Kagome into a mysterious forest when trying to locate his pack
1. Betrayal

A/N: Had a plot bunny while listening to I'm a Loner Dottie, a Rebel by The Get Up Kids, so I had to write this   
  
**Tomorrow**  
  
Hair of the deepest obsidian fluttered gracefully in the morning sun as a figure darted through the slightly damp foliage. Clear trails of salty pain ran down the cheeks of a pale, tight face, her sweet pink lips pursed in silent agony. Chocolate brown eyes, which usually held a sense of eternal joy, were now filled with ever lasting sorrow.  
  
**_Come tomorrow I'll be on my way back home,  
  
In the morning call from a roadside telephone_**  
  
The maiden's foot caught on a loose rock, and she flew forward into a leafy vortex of swirling green. She hit the ground hard, sobbing heatedly. Her tight fists pounded the ground, a promise of future bruises and cuts. Her desperate panting was the only sound that could be heard; the forest seemed to be holding its breath. Tears dripped silently to the ground as her mind forced her to remember.  
  
_"Oh, Kikyou...I would never leave you. I love you, and I'll always be here to protect you! What!? Ka...gome...!"_  
  
Gleaming, ivory locks and fierce eyes of the purest gold flashed through Kagome's mind. No. She would not let this kill her. Not this.  
  
**_One night doesn't mean the rest of my life, _**

**_If I go, it's not impossible, possible is prob'ly wrong _**

**_So let go, 'cause I'm afraid to try, _**

**_Keep my hands by my side..._**  
  
The miko knew she wouldn't come back for those beautiful eyes anymore. Maybe for Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, but not him. Never him again. Her thoughts flew like a whirlwind through her, and a grim smile placed itself on her thin, decided lips. That Kagome was forever erased from this world. Maybe they would understand what it was like. Unrequited love.  
  
**_I won't come back, _**

**_I hope someday you understand...  
_**  
Kagome was no longer a pure being. Her soul had been tainted by the pain; dripping blood over white silk. Forever stained. She wanted to make everything right with everyone else, just not him. Fleeting visions of red, amber, and silver raced through her mind...  
  
**_I wanna try and make it right, _**

**_Dunno if I can... _**

**_Last night, everything was right the rain was gone..._**  
  
Before Inuyasha had caught Kikyou's scent, everything had been wonderful. It had just been the hanyou and the miko at the campsite that night, as embers licked the tangible night sky. Kagome had crawled up slowly to the dog demon, and looked deep into his eyes, chocolate meeting melted gold. She had been about to confess her undying love for him, when he caught her scent.  
  
**_Were summer nights the only time we'd known? _**

**_So shut your eyes _**

**_When you wake up I'll be gone... _**

**_When you wake up I'll be gone..._**  
  
She'd left as the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon, running into nowhere. It was a never ending cycle of the same agony and torture. Inuyasha and Kikyou...together.  
  
**_One night, _**

**_Doesn't mean the rest of my life... _**

**_If I go, it's not impossible, possible is prob'ly wrong, _**

**_So let go..._**  
  
She was stronger than this. She would go on without him. She didn't need him. As the sun filled the sky, the now tainted miko turned and started back.  
  
**_...'cause I'm afraid to die_**


	2. Howling Innocence

A/N: Yep, I'm continuing...it's gonna be a Kouga/Kagome, but WILL have a plot. Even though I love mindless fluff, I thought I'd give a try at actually making a plot. So here it goes!  
  
Tomorrow: Chapter Two-Howling Innocence  
  
Eyes of sapphire peered out from a leafy bush, watching the raven-haired girl with a sense of extreme anger and pity. Anger at the fact dogface had torn her, and pity towards her emotions. With a swish of his tail and a flick of his long hair, Kouga disappeared with unfathomable speed towards the tainted miko. He wanted to heal her wounds and punish the one who had wrought such extreme agony upon her.  
  
Kagome picked her way throughout the dirt trail, her hair shielding her face from view. Anyone who would've seen would glimpse into dull brown eyes, which had no sense of meaning. She had no meaning anymore. He had forsaken her, and it had taken its toll. One too many times she had trusted him, his fake words and fake emotions. Never again would she fall into those eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome stopped and tensed expectantly. She had heard the small 'crack' of a twig being broken. Someone or something was sneaking up with her. The miko whipped around, and found herself face to face with eyes of the deepest blue.  
  
"Kouga," came her voice. Absolutely no emotion was present. No pain or fury. This statement took the wolf demon aback.  
  
"Kagome, what has that dog shit done this time!?" he growled loudly, trembling with fury at what his woman had become.  
  
"Nothing. Now leave me alone," she replied in a steely voice, pushing past Kouga at an attempt to escape. He shot out an arm and grabbed hers, pulling her towards him in one fluid motion.  
  
Something within her eyes quivered and then snapped. Kagome pulled out of Kouga's grasp, and quickly turned away. Her back heaved up and down with suppressed sobs.  
  
"Kagome..." Kouga whispered softly, placing a calloused hand on her shoulder. "Tell me. What did that shit face do to you?"  
  
This time, the miko turned into his tight embrace. "Oh, Kouga," she sobbed quietly, "He said he loved Kikyou...right in front of my eyes. He betrayed me..." she choked out the last statement with so much feeling and sadness, that it almost killed Kouga to listen.  
  
"Shh..." he shushed her gently and pulled her into his arms, bridal style. "That mutt isn't worth your time."  
  
Kagome, wanting only love and acceptance, buried her head into Kouga's warm chest. She curled up into his gentle hold as he took off with amazing speed towards his secret emergency den. All the way, the wolf demon thought with anger what he was going to do once he got a hold of Inuyasha.  
  
'That fucking piece of dog shit doesn't deserve such a wonderful woman as my Kagome. I'll make sure he never upsets her again!' Kouga thought with rage, tensing up.  
  
Kagome watched avidly as his face changed from caring, to anger, to utmost anger. All the while, the young miko wondered what he could be thinking about. She only snuggled closer to ponder on this.  
  
Finally, Kouga reached his destination: a rocky clearing near the side of a mountain. Kagome glanced about, greatly confused. Kouga felt waves of warmth wash through him as he noticed how flustered she was. He gulped, swallowing the pleasurable but confusing sensation  
  
"Kouga, I thought we were going to your den?" she questioned as the wolf demon shook his head quickly.  
  
"No," he replied, "It's better if we rested. This is an emergency den for my pack. See that crevice in the rock over there? There it is. We can rest a little bit then continue onward. We should reach my pack by twilight."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding as he set her down carefully, and pulled her over to the forbidding cave.  
  
A/N: Teehee, sorry bout cutting it short here. There will be some fluff next chapter. For the plot, let's say Kouga and Kagome never make it back to Kouga's pack. What happens when they stray far north, into a deadly forest with many mysteries? Sound good? Tell me in your review! 


End file.
